PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition is a video game review PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 was launched some time ago and will be launched in late 2017 and early 2018 The game will include all the content of the original edition (DLC included) more new characters and stages among other things It will be available in both physical format as a complete edition as an expansion for the original game Development During the Gamescom 2017 in the Sony conference was talk that due to the success of the PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 will launch an improved version and extend the game with more characters and setting, being able to acquire in 2 formats: As expansion for as original and complete game in physical format game, it was also confirmed that no later arrived in early 2018 Features *Now in the stages there will be up to 8 characters fighting at the same time instead of 4 *There will be other ways to kill your opponents apart from the supers *Now the assistants will be dedicated to helping us in the battle instead of simply encouraging us during the battles *The history mode of the game will be similar to Subspace Emissary of the Super Smash Bros Brawl *There will be a bar that will fill up as we hit our rivals to make a unique Super that would be very devastating *Dante will wear his original costume *As in Super Smash Bros with the Pokemon, in this game there will be some Invizimals that will serve as helpers to help us during the battles *Battles against bosses *There will be no DLC's, all the contents will be on the disc and can be obtained by unlocking them as we go through the game *Neither will there be micropayments *As it will happen with Super Smash Bros Ultimate, the initial rooster will be composed of the 20 characters that appeared in the first game and as we move forward in the game we will unlock the rest of the characters *Now in all the characters you can select your Polygonal Skin version of when you were against Polygon Man and that in the first one you could not select Characters Adding to the previous version (DLC included), the game has a total of 224 characters * Indicates that the charcater is new in this upgrade/version Stages Adding to the previous version (DLC included) and the first game, the game has a total of 81 stages * Indicates that the stage is new in this upgrade/version ** Indicates that the stage comes from the first game #Dead Space x The Order - 1886 #Mortal Kombat x Blasto #Devil May Cry x Journey #Parappa the Rapper x Prince Of Persia #Beyond Good And Evil x Heavy Rain #Knack x Spyro the Dragon #Heavenly Sword x Final Fantasy #Klonoa x Resistance #Ape Escape x Assassin's Creed #Death Jr. x Twisted Metal #InFamous x Kingdom Hearts #Fat Princess x Rayman #Street Fighter x Jak & Daxter #Tearaway x ModNation Racers #Tombi! x Shadow of the Colossus #Metal Gear x Silent Hill #God of War x Croc #Sly Cooper x Doko Demo Issyo #Uncharted x Oddworld #The Legend of Dragoon x LittleBigPlanet #Tomb Raider x Killzone #Ratchet & Clank x Crash Bandicoot #MediEvil x Pepsiman #Ty the Tasmanian Tiger x Starhawk #Tekken x Puppeteer #Gex x The Last Of Us #Bioshock x Gravity Rush #Patapon x UmJammer Lammy #Parasite Eve x Kingdom Hearts #Hyperdimension Neptunia x Guacamelee! #Escape Plan x Street Fighter #Tekken x Jumping Flash! #Gran Turismo x ModNation Racers* #Disgaea x Invizimals* #Guilty Gear x Blazblue* #Omega Quintet x Hyperdimension Neptunia* #Dead Or Alive x Senran Kagura* #Senran Kagura x Arcana Heart* #Motorstorm x Invizimals* #Sonic the hedgehog x Crash Bandicoot* #Crash Bandicoot x Spyro the dragon* #Soul Calibur x Darkstalkers* #Invizimals x Sonic the hedgehog* #Need For Speed x Burnout* #Hyperdimension Neptunia x Need For Speed* #Gravity Rush x Journeyer* #Invizimals x Final Fantasy* #Queen's Gate x Senran Kagura* #Sonic the hedgehog x Project Diva* #Bayonetta x Devil May Cry* #Castlevania x Medievil* #The Simpsons x Grand Theft Auto* #Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Senran Kagura* #Spiderman x Street Fighter* #Sword Art Online x The Legend of the Dragoon* #Grand Theft Auto x Rayman* #Persona x Blazblue* #God Of War x Patapon** #Ratchet & Clank x God Of War** #LittleBigPlanet x Buzz** #Jak & Daxter x Hot Shots Golf** #Killzon x Ape Escape** #InFamous x Sly Raccoon** #Uncharted x Bioshock** #Sly Raccoon x LittleBigPlanet** #PaRappa The Rapper x Killzone** #Resistance x Ratchet & Clank** #Ape Escape x Resistance** #LocoRoco x Metal Gear** #Bioshock x Twisted Metal** #Twisted Metal x Jak & Daxter** #Heavenly Sword x Wipeout** #MediEvil x The Unfinished Swan** #Practice Small 1** #Practice Small 2** #Practice Medium 1** #Practice Medium 2** #Practice Large 1** #Practice Large 2** #Rival Arena** #Boss Arena** Minions *Ape Escape **Pipo Monkey **Specter **The Professor *Arcana Heart **Akane Inuwaka **Angelia Avallone **Catherine Kyohbashi **Clarice Di Lanza **Elsa La Conti **Fiona Mayfield **Kamui Tokinomiya **Kira Daidohji **Konoha **Liesselotte Achenbach **Petra Johanna Lagerkvist **Yoriko Yasuzumi **Zenia Valov *Assassin's Creed **Altair **Connor Kenway *Bayonetta **Rodin *Bioshock **Big Sister **Booker Dewitt **Little Sister *Blazblue **Amane Nishiki **Arakune **Bang Shishigami **Bullet **Carl Clover **Celica A. Mercury **Hakumen **Iron Tager **Jubei **Kagura Mutsuki **Kokonoe Mercury **Lambda-11 **Litchi Faye-Ling **Makoto Nanaya **Nu-13 **Rachel Alucard **Tsubaki Yayoy **Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Bloody Roar **Alice the rabbit **Bakuryu the mole **Jenny the bat **Long the tiger **Shina te leopard **Stun the insect *Buzz **Buzz *Carnival Island **Curtis The Panda **Nathan the Koala *Crash Bandicoot **Dingodile **Fake Crash **Komodo Joe **N. Brio **N. Gin **N. Tropy **Oxide **Papu Papu **Penta Penguin **Pinstripe **Polar **Pura **Tiny Tiger *Darkstalkers **Anakaris **BB Hood **Bishamon **Hsien Ko **Huiztil **Jedah Dohma **John Talbain **Lord Raptor **Phobos **Q. Bee *Danganronpa **Monokuma *Dead Or Alive **Bayman **Brad Wong **Christie **Eliot **Hayate **Helena **Honoka **Kokoro **Leifang **Marie Rose **NiCO **Zack *Dead Space **John Carver *Devil May Cry **Kat **Lady **Nero **Trish **Vergil *Disgaea **Flonne **Laharl *Doko Demo Issyo **Pierre *Escape Plan **Bakuki *Fairy Fencer F **Apollonius **Ethel **Galdo **Harley **Lola **Marianna **Pippin **Sherman *Fat Princess **Ninja **Pirate **Worker *Final Fantasy **Barrett **Cid **Kimahri **Lulu **Paine **Rikku **Serrah Farron **Snow Villers **Tifa Lockheart **Waka **Yuffie *God Of War **Athena **Colossus Of Rhodes **Hades **Polyphemus **Poseidon *Gravity Rush **Alias **Nevi **Raven **Syd **Yunica *Guilty Gear **Chipp Zanuff **Elphelt Valentine **Faust **Jack-O **Jam Kuradobeki **May **Millia Rage **Potemkin **Sin Kiske **Venom **Zato-1 *Heavenly Sword **Kai *Hot Shots Golf **Jasmine **Suzuki *Hyperdimension Neptunia **5pb **B-Sha **C-Sha **Compa **IF **K-Sha **Ram & Rom **S-Sha **Umio **Uni *InFamous **Lucy Kuo **Nix **Zeke *Jak & Daxter **Ashelin **Keira **Torn **Verger *Killzone **Helghast Soldier **Rico **Visari *Kingdom Hearts **Aqua **Axel **Kairi **Roxas **Terra **Ventus *LittleBigPlanet **Sackbot *MediEvil **Kiya *Megaman **Elecman **Gutsman **Roll **Tron Bonne **Willy Capsule **Woodman **Zero *Metal Gear Solid **Gray Fox **Meryl Silverburgh **Sam *Monster Hunter **Rathalos *Mortal Kombat **Cyber Sub-Zero **Cyrax **Johnny Cage **Kitana **Mileena **Raiden **Reptile **Sonya Blade *Need For Speed **BMW M3 GTR Most Wanted **Nissan 350Z Underground 2 **Nissan Skyline GTR R34 Undergroud *Nier Automata **A2 **9S *Ninja Gaiden **Momiji **Rachel *Omega Quintet **Aria **Kanadeko **Momoka **Nene *Pac Man **Ghosts *PaRappa the Rapper **Mooselini **PJ Berri *Persona **Aegis **Ann Takamaki **Chie Satonaka **Kanji Tatsumi **Labrys **Makoto Nijima **Ryuji Sakamoto *Project Diva **KAITO **Len Kagamine **Luka Megurine **Rin Kagamine *Project Zero **Yuri Kozukata *Puella Magi Madoka Magica **Kyubei **Kyoko Sakura **Mami Tomoe **Nagisa Momoe **Sayaka Miki *Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos **Cute **Jean **Maron Makaron *Ratchet & Clank **Azimuth **Lawrence **Zoni *Rayman **André **Murphy *Resident Evil **Ada Wong **Albert Wesker **Claire Redfield *Samurai Shodown **Asura **Cham Cham **Charlotte **Earthquake **Genjuro **Hanzo Hattori **Rimururu *Senran Kagura **Hanabi **Haruka **Hibari **Hikage **Ikaruga **Imu **Kafuru **Kagura **Katsuragi **Minori **Mirai **Murakumo **Murasaki **Naraku **Renka **Rin **Ryobi **Ryona **Sayuri **Shiki **Yagyu **Yomi **Yozakura *Sly Raccoon **Bentley **Murray *Sonic the hedgehog **Amy Rose **Big the cat **Blaze the cat **Cream the Rabbit **E-123 Omega **Jet the hawk **Mighty the armadillo **Orbot & Cubot **Ray the fliyng squirrel **Rouge the bat **Team Chaotix *Soul Calibur **Astaroth **Aeon Calcos **Cervantes **Kilik **Raphael **Seoung Mi-na **Sigfried **Talim **Taki **Voldo **Xianghua *Spyro the Dragon **Agent 9 **Bentley **Bianca **Elora **Sheila the Kangaroo **Sargent Bird *Starhawk **Logan Graves **Sydney Cutter *Street Fighter **Balrog **Blanka **Cammy **Cody **Dhalsim **E. Honda **Gen **Guile **Helena **Hugo **Ibuki **Nash **Poison **Rashid **Sakura **Vega **Zangief *Sword Art Online **Agil **Klein **Leafa **Lisbeth **Seven **Silica **Sinon **Yuki Konno *Tekken **Christie Monteiro **Eddie Gordo **Hwoarang **Julia Chang **Kuma **Lei Wulong **Lucky Chloe **Marshall Law **Miharu **Nina Williams **Ogre **Roger Jr. **Steve Fox **Yoshimitsu *The Legend of Dragoon **Albert **Rose *The King Of Fighters **Andy Bogard **Angel **Athena Asamiya **Benimaru Nikaido **Chang Koehan **Choi Bounge **Goro Daimon **Iori Yagami **King **Kula Diamond **Leona Heidern **Maxima **Ralf Jones **Rock Howard **Ryuji Yamazaki **Yuri Sakazaki *The Simpsons Game **Barney Gamble **Bart Simpson **Duffman **Lisa Simpson **Marge Simpson **Moe Szyslak **Mr. Burns **Milhouse Vanhouten **Nelson Muntz **Ralph Wiggum **Sherry & Terry *The Unholy War **Brontu **Dark Angel **Fire Witch **Jager **Killcycle **Mogalin Ryder **Tesla Lord **Wasp *Twisted Metal **Dollface **Mr. Grimm **Preacher *Uncharted **Chloe Frazer **Elena Fisher **Victor Sullivan **Young Drake *Under Night in-Birth **Carmine **Chaos **Gordeau **Hilda **Mika **Nanase **Orie **Seth **Waldstein **Yuzuriha *Valkyria Chronicles **Alicia Melchiot *Viewtiful Joe **Alastor **Sexy Silvia *Virtua Fighter **Akira *Warhawk **Eucadian Soldier *Wreck-It-Ralph **Fix-it-Felix *Xenosaga **T-Elos List of Invizimals *Bratbat *Desert Dragon *Fire Dragon *Firecracker *Hilltopper *Ice Dragon *Ironbug *Jetcrab *Jungle Dragon *Jungleus *Metalmutt *Ocean Dragon *Ocelotl *Phalamos *Rattleraptor *Rock Dragon *Salma *Sandflame *Steeltail *Stingwing *Xue hu *Xiong Mao Bosses *Alpha-152 (Dead Or Alive) *Azazel (Tekken) *Brontu (The Unholy War) *Drácula (Castlevania) *Biobliterator (Ratchet & Clank) *Crush (Spyro the dragon) *Dark Orange Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Dark Uberjackal (Invizimals) *Deity Of Sin (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Evil Goddess (Fairy Fencer F) *Giant Yoma (Senran Kagura) *Giga Mermaid (Shantae Half Genie) *Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the dragon) *Goliath (Ape Escape) *Gulp (Spyro the dragon) *Hades (God Of War) *Highlander (Blazblue) *Hilda (Under Night in-Birth) *Hydra (God Of War) *Iron Maiden (Twisted Metal) *Jaeger (The Unholy War) *Kusareguedo (Samurai Shodown) *Lard Lard (The Simpsons) *Leptys (Rayman) *Mecha Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Megamix (Crash Bandicoot) *Megatron (Transformers War For/Fall Of Cybertron) *Metal Gear RAY (Metal Gear) *NANCY-MI847J (Tekken) *Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *Night Terror (Soul Calibur) *Oxide (Crash Bandicoot) *Penance (Final Fantasy) *Perfect Chaos (Sonic the hedgehog) *Pet (Omega Quintet) *Polygon Man (PlayStation) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Ragnarok (Arcana Heart) *Ramlethal Valentine (Guilty Gear) *Rathalos (Monster Hunter) *Satan (Resistance) *Scordatura (Omega Quintet) *Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) *Turbo (Wreck-It-Ralph) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (PlayStation Demo) *Verse (The King Of Fighters) *Walpurguis Night (Puella Magi Madoka Mágica) *Weiss (Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos) *Yellow Devil (Megaman) Trivia *The rivalry of Kasumi/Ayane is the only rivalry that comes from a single game/series *The rivalry of Homura/Heart it's inspired by the videogame Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel *Yuna's suit is based on his version of Final Fantasy X-2 *All Third Party from Super Smash Bros will be in the game *As with Super Smash Bros Ultimate, we would start with the 20 characters in the first game and unlock the rest either in story mode or by performing other actions *This is the second game where Snake, Simon, Bomberman and Yugo appear as playable characters, the first one was DreamMix TV: World Fighters **Also like DreamMix TV: World Fighters there are characters that are not exactly video games, although they have made their appearance in PlayStation games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games